


Bed on Arrival

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Law School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: A dead on his feet Alexander is sent home early from his internship, he's supposed to be resting. But remember who we're talking about.Happy 3rd Anniversary to Hamilton Family Album!





	Bed on Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spunkywashington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkywashington/gifts).



> This story is the result of a number of things, a poll we put up asking our readers what they would like to see for our anniversary fic, as well as a couple of humorous dialogue prompts we liked on tumblr. (@dialogue-prompts)

Alex was tired, and he knew he was tired, so tired he could feel it in his bones. It was part of the reason it was only a little after lunch and he was at home instead of at his job at the law firm. It certainly wasn’t by choice. If he had his choice, then he would still be there and not covering the small kitchen table in books prepping for the bar exam. He knew this wasn’t what Professor Washington would want him to be doing with this time off, but he didn’t care. He also knew that Burr would be rolling his eyes and shaking his head in that way he had, but he cared about that even less. Even if they were technically study partners.

He kept going strong for awhile, but then the world went dark and the next thing he remembered was the light smell of roses and vanilla filling his nose. Eliza was home from working at the school.

“Well, this is a surprise,” Eliza said, leaning over to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek on her way to boil some water for her usual afternoon cup of tea.

Alex straightened up quickly, had he really fallen asleep at the table? This was incredibly embarrassing.

“Hi Bets,” Alex muttered.

He glanced at the clock. Four in the afternoon. He didn’t think that he had ever felt this tired at 4:00PM. 

“What are you doing home so early?” Eliza asked spooning a dollop of honey into her mug.

“George made me,” Alex said, knowing that he sounded a bit like a petulant child, “He said there wasn’t anything else for me to do at the office today. Which doesn’t make any sense, I mean Burr got to stay for the rest of the work day.”

Eliza sipped at her tea, “Have you taken a look at the mirror lately? You look like a zombie, no wonder you were let go early.”

 

“I always look tired,” mumbled Alex, “Some coffee and I’ll be fine.”

 

He watched as Eliza rolled her eyes at him, “Until you crash and burn, you were clearly asleep when I walked through the door.”

 

Alex resolutely ignored that truth and got up to boil more water. 

—————

The coffee really did help, as did the greasy take out dinner from their favorite Chinese place, and Alex was still going strong when Eliza turned off the tv and went to get ready for bed. Well, strong maybe wasn’t the right word for it, but he was definitely still going. And possibly reading the same few pages over and over without actually absorbing any information.

His eyes started to blur when Eliza appeared before him a vision in flannel and an oversized tee shirt. Her long, dark hair hanging loosely around her face.

“You’re coming to bed if I have to drag you,” Eliza declared, her arms folded across her chest.

“I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired,” Alex insisted, more by rote than with actual conviction, “I’ll be fine.”

Eliza’s stance softened as she sidled towards Alex taking a seat beside him on the couch. Clearly she decided to change tactics, “But, sweetheart, I’ll be so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.” 

She was pouting and giving Alex a sad look, but he would try not to give in.

“O-oh. Well,” he cleared his throat, “Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?”

Eliza wrapped her arms around him, and kissed his cheek, “Is it working?”

“Maybe,” Alex admitted.

“Will you please come to bed?” Eliza lay her head on his shoulder, “Please?”

Alex heaved a sigh, as if it was a huge burden, “I suppose I could be convinced. Don’t get your hopes up for anything too strenuous though.”

Eliza giggled, “I only hope that snuggling all night is not something you deem too strenuous.”

“That’s just the right amount of strenuousness,” Alex told her.

“Good,” Eliza grinned walking him back to the bedroom.

Alex changed into a pair of flannel pants and a soft t-shirt before joining Eliza in the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finished with that and had combed some tangles out of his hair, Eliza was still brushing her own hair with careful, even strokes. 

Alex was mesmerized by the way her hair moved smoothly through the brush. Frankly he just loved running his hands through her hair, and how soft it felt.

“I could do that,” Alex spoke up and Eliza paused, “I mean if you wanted me to.”

Eliza looked surprised but handed over the brush without comment. Alex set to work. It was very soothing and when he had finished brushing it smooth, it seemed natural for Alex to just put aside the brush and start to braid Eliza’s hair. By the time he was finished it hung to nearly the middle of her back. After he tied off the braid, Eliza turned to face him and looped her arms around the back of his neck. 

“Thank you, darling,” she said with a soft smile. 

“Anytime,” Alex kissed the top of her head.

Eliza smiled fondly and pulled Alex down for a proper kiss. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers gently. 

“Now how about those cuddles you promised me?” he murmured.

“I think that can be arranged,” Eliza smiled squeezing his hands slightly.

It wasn’t actually particularly late and they might usually spend another hour or so reading, Alex was finally succumbing to his exhaustion and Eliza was happy to just shut off the lights. 

Sometimes he had to give in to an early night at home.


End file.
